Seeing is Believing
by Shiloh Taemi
Summary: His goal was simple, of all the Kounichi of the village she was the best suited to him, she was intelligent, her abilities and strengths complimented his own. She had grown to be powerful in her own right in his absence and she had become beautiful, another asset. Sasuke doesn't expect Sakura to turn him down, let alone already be involved with someone else. Kakasaku.


Prompt #5 for Tumblr Kakasaku week: Through new eyes. Tried something new, hope you guys like it. _I do not own Naruto I just like fangirling in their world_

**Seeing is believing.**

One thing Sasuke had always prided himself on was always having a plan, a direction to move towards. Everything he did was analyzed and thought out in order to bring him to his goals, whatever they may have been over the years. He had been misled, his motivations manipulated he was well aware of all of this and he had followed his brothers advice at the end and found his own path, truly made his own choices and it had brought him back full circle, standing shoulder to shoulder with Naruto. Together with the gifts the sage had gifted them, they had managed to win the day, Sasuke never doubted they would win, never doubted he would win, Naruto had followed his strategy and they had come out on top

It was months later after burying the dead, signing the treaties, signing pardons, of which Sasuke himself had been heavily involved in that the last Uchiha, truly the last this time with both Obito and Madara dead, started thinking of what was to come next. He had no desire for further power; he had all that he would ever need. His thoughts turned to his clan and his legacy, and rebuilding both in name and reputation an Uchiha dynasty free of inner conflict and betrayal. The irony wasn't lost on him, but his hope was for future generations, his children, and his grandchildren and the generations after that would be true allies to Konoha, no longer feared or hated. With Naruto in line to be the next Hokage Sasuke knew acceptance would become a tenant of the hidden leaf. It was with these thoughts in mind that he sought out Sakura.

His goal was simple, of all the Kounichi of the village she was the best suited to him, she was intelligent, her abilities and strengths complimented his own. She had grown to be powerful in her own right in his absence and she had become beautiful, another asset. She was no longer a simpering girl who trailed after him and called out his name incessantly, she was focused and strong, able to defend herself against most foes easily. Her sense of duty was admirable, he had barely seen her since the wars end, she had spent most of her time at the hospital tending wounded. She was naturally giving, sensitive and thoughtful, she would make a wonderful mother. In a way she reminded him of his own although she was louder, but he had no doubt that in time she would embrace a more demure demeanor. Sasuke could appreciate passion, and he smirked thinking of what it would be like to have her in his bed, but if she was to become the new matriarch of the Uchiha clan there were certain tendencies she would need to curb, he was glad she was already friends with Hinata. Sasuke found her leaving the hospital, and to his annoyance she didn't notice him right away. He was forced to jog after her a few paces before falling in step beside her.

"Sakura." He put a hand on her elbow pulling her to a stop.

"Sasuke- kun. I'm sorry I didn't see you. How are you?" She looked up with a smile that lit up her entire face. Sasuke knew he had made the right choice, she truly was lovely.

"I'm well. We need to talk, Sakura. Come with me, it's a private matter." He scowled when she pulled away from him, and didn't obey right away. Lovely and annoying.

"I was actually on my way to go meet someone." She gave him an apologetic look. "Can we meet up tomorrow?"

"I'm sure they can wait, this is important. Come, Sakura." He put his hand on her elbow again and pulled more insistent, he scowled. She followed this time.

"Is everything okay? Is your Rinnigan bothering you? What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" He pulled her, and although the questions were bothersome, he was glad to hear the concern in her voice.

Sasuke found a bench in a quiet park, it was dusk, the sakura tree was in full bloom, he plucked a flower and sat waiting for her to join him. He was pleased with himself, it was a suitably romantic setting, she would appreciate that. She sat and watched him, waiting fidgeting with her fingers, she would need to learn patience; he took her slender fingers in his own, stilling them. Soft but calloused, when they got married and she started having children he had no doubt that the callouses would fade. She blushed, startled at the contact, unaccustomed to his touch, he smirked.

"I've been thinking Sakura, about us, and I think the time is right for us to get married." He watched her reaction. The surprise pleased him, however when she pulled her hands out of his, he frowned.

"Excuse me?" Her voice had gone a pitch higher. Sasuke sighed at having to repeat himself.

"I said it's time we got married. We're young, in our prime, you are the best match for me in this village, our children would be powerful, and with your influence also kind. There's no reason to wait anymore. Marry me." He took the hand she had withdrawn giving her the flower he had plucked. The blush had left her cheeks.

"And what about love Sasuke-kun?" She looked at the flower in her hand, her namesake.

"I hold a great affection towards you Sakura, I always have. As for love, I'm sure that in time I will love you as much as you love me." He stroked his thumb over her hands, it was tender and reassuring. "I know I tried to hurt you in the past, I tried to kill you, I was ill. You know this, I would never raise a hand to you, you have nothing to fear from me." She was afraid, he could understand that, he did regret trying to kill her during his darkest hour, it had been a fit of madness. He truly had been ill even if he hadn't been able to see it at the time. He was grateful to Naruto for having been there to stop him.

"I know that Sasuke-kun, it's in the past, you've proven yourself to me and Naruto both, I do trust you, but I don't love you, not anymore, not for some years." She squeezed his fingers, and he scowled down at them trying to make sense of the words she was saying. "I am quite in love with someone else, and I'm very happy with him. I won't marry you, all I can offer you is my friendship, as I always have."

"Who, who stole you from me?" He could feel anger swelling inside of him, her rejecting him wasn't part of his plan, Sakura of all people, she had been in love with him her whole life, who on earth could have seduced her away from him?

"No one, I was never yours to begin with, you abandoned me, Naruto, Konoha. Besides I'm not an item to be won, or lost, or stolen. I have my own mind Sasuke-kun. I did wait for you for a long time, but then I moved on." There was a hard truth in her words even if he denied it. He had always been so sure of her, of her feelings, he never fathomed that they could change. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you what you want Sasuke-kun." She left the flower in his hand and stood up, "I have to go now." He reached up and took her hand stopping her again. He was looking at the flower in his hand and not the woman.

"Who is it, Naruto? I deserve at least this much from you." His voice was low and quiet. Sakura came around and knelt in front of him, making sure he was looking at her when she answered.

"No you don't Sasuke. I don't owe you anything. Goodbye." She walked away from him, and for the first time Sasuke saw her, all of her, not what he wanted to see, what he wanted from her and how she could serve his purposes, but all of her and she was stunning, and strong, and her beauty ran far deeper than her appearance, and he would never have her. He let the flower slip through his fingers and dropped his head into his hands; he didn't know what to do next.

* * *

"You're late Sakura –chan!" Kakashi called from his perch on the couch.

"Rich, coming from you. I thought you promised me a hot meal for when I came over today?" She ploped herself on his lap, pulling the book out of his hands, pulled down his mask and kissed him. It was supposed to be a quick hello kiss but it grew quickly. Everything Sasuke had said, how he had felt entitled to her, how different Kakashi was from him. She kissed him hard reaffirming to herself how much she loved this man, her former sensei, how he had always seen her as a person, and how he had fallen for her, how badly they had fallen for each other. The kiss ended, his arms wound around her tightly and she pressed her forehead to his. "I love you."

"I love you too. Is everything alright?" He brushed a pink strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind an ear.

"Sasuke proposed to me."

"Oh? Should I be concerned?" He looked at her reading her open and honest face, already knowing the answer, especially after the way she had just kissed him.

"No. I can't believe he would just assume I was still in love with him, he didn't even ask it was more of a command. He even admitted to not loving me, but thought I was the best choice the village had to offer." She leaned on him, trailing fingers in his hair while she spoke. Kakashi laughed when she was done and she gave him a curious look.

"Well he's right. You are the best the village has to offer, all of fire country, in fact you may be the best the whole Shinobi world has to offer. He was just too slow to figure it out. He may be smart, and powerful, and have some impressive eyes, but that boy was always blind to the obvious."

"And what would that be?" Blushing at his grand sweeping compliment, knowing that when he said it, he believed it.

"That you Sakura Haruno, are so very much more than just a pretty face." He pulled her back into another kiss and he loved the way she would melt into him, how her mouth would open to his, how her passion could overtake her so easily. He loved how she wore her heart on her sleeve and how it made her strong. He loved the way she would scream and yell at him if he teased her enough. He loved how she laughed, and how she cried. He loved her strength and vulnerability and her determination. He loved everything about her, but mostly he loved that she had chosen him.

* * *

A/N Yes Sasuke is a bit of a self absorbed ass in here... Frankly I'm still pissed at him for chapter 678. Don't hate, this is just one interpretation and I am a fan of the character as a whole. (Kakashi, Sasuke, I like em dark and complicated.) Reviews are always a welcome.


End file.
